


Mr. & Mrs. Oma

by RedHairedHunter



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Betrayal, Comedy, F/M, Flashbacks, Future Foundation (Dangan Ronpa), Lies, Remnants of Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHairedHunter/pseuds/RedHairedHunter
Summary: "From this day forward,For better, for worse,For richer, for poorer,In sickness and in health,To love and to cherish,Until we are parted by death, I will love you unconditionally."Unbeknownst to the both, they started killing each other in their marriage based on lies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-watching Mr. & Mrs. Smith the other day so I got this idea. I thought, "A marriage based on lies" is a good plot. I've thought of Kokichi the moment I heard that phrase. 
> 
> Here you have it! An alternative universe with all your favorite Danganronpa Characters. Honestly, this is so hard for me to write but I enjoyed every moment. 
> 
> Updates may come slow 'cause I have finals coming up!
> 
> Enjoy reading :---)

 

"Sir, your next appointment will start in 10 minutes."

 

Hajime Hinata, a well-known marriage councilor, sat on his office with a folder on his hands. "Thank you. Please send them in after I debrief myself." His assistant gave him a nod before leaving his office. Looking back at the document, he read the names inside.

 

_"Mr. Kokichi Oma and Mrs. (f/n) Oma."_

 

He remembered those names back at his college days; a guy who excels in mischief while the other is a woman who has a high regard in values. Who knew the two of them would seek his service; let alone get married. He can already imagine what's gonna happen during the counselling.

A knock on his door brought him back. His assistant's face came in, "They've arrived." He closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself for the long discussion.

"Okay, have them in."

On cue, a couple in their late 20s came hand-in-hand. A man dressed in a maroon dress shirt and black pants gave him a grin while the woman in tow, styled in a long sleeved cream lace dress, smiled. They both sat in separate chairs across their councilor, looking at him expectantly.

"Hajime! Nice to see you here." Kokichi started the conversation with a usual greeting. Hajime ignored the cheery atmosphere and went straight to business. "I work here Mr. Oma, of course you'll see me here."

(f/n) chuckled and leaned comfortably to her seat. "Mr. Hinata, how does marriage counselling usually start?", she asked.

Hajime looked through her eyes, she was enjoying this as her husband does, though their mutual respect towards each other still stands. She even addressed him formally despite knowing him all too well. He took a pen and paper, beginning to write down observations. "We can start by this simple question, when did the both of you got married?"

Kokichi looked baffled at the moment, "Aww, you were there Hajime! How can you forget that? It was Chiaki who caught the flowers when (f/n) tossed it in the air." Hajime looked at him tiredly before glancing at (f/n), asking for her help. She seemed to get the picture. "I'll answer for him. We got married around 2011. It was a dream of mine to get married to a tall guy -"

"which did not happen. And it aaaaalll went downhill after that." Kokichi butted in, head resting against his palm. "Hajime, I just wanna say that we don't really have to be here." (f/n) interjected, "It's a funny story."

Kokichi continued on, "We were at a charity event, -more like a charity auction". (f/n) rolled her eyes at her husband and went with the story, "It's actually a barbecue party at our neighbors', the Kuzuryuu's. They said 'hi' by the way." Hajime smiled, remembering his former classmate.

"So anyway, the whole gang was there except you and gamer girl. It's not a boring event, which means a lot coming from me." Hajime can see Kokichi trying to press his buttons, but he wouldn't fall for it, not when he's on duty.

(f/n) took control of the story instead, "There was a segment in which Celeste hosted. You can already guess that its a costly game." Hajime inwardly grimaced. Celeste was always known for splurging. "We had a bet." (f/n) looked at her husband, suppressing a smile. Kokichi grinned in return, "It was about your child", he pointed at Hajime's picture of his newborn son, Shouta.

(f/n) lifted the picture frame from his desk, "It's ridiculous, honestly. Byakuya versus Kokichi. Byakuya bets for boy while Kokichi bets for girl. Celeste was the middle woman."

Surprisingly, Hajime didn't expect that. He asked if the purple-haired man lost. The said male defended himself, "In my defense, Four-eyes made a bet first; leaving me with no other option but the other."

(f/n) went back with the story, "We lost four hundred bucks right off the bat." Hajime's eyes went wide with the amount. Kokichi scoffed, "It's the damned heir we're talking about. Of course we won't back down when it comes to money." His wife turned her head in fake disappointment, "We also have to face another consequence."

The couple looked at each other. "Four sessions with Dr. Hajime!", they said in sync, laughing as they sit there.

Hajime looked at them in disbelief, he should be offended by that but this IS Togami they're speaking of. "You didn't have to come", he told them.

The pair looked at him in silence before (f/n) speaks, "Right. Absolutely. But we have a theory...". Her husband looked at her confusingly, "We do?".

"Oil-check, dear." (f/n) points to her ring finger. Kokichi pondered for a bit, "Ah, the oil-check. Right. See, we've been married for five years-"

"Seven", (f/n) corrected.

"Five, Six, Seven, take your pick. Thing is, this is like a check-up for us. Pop the hood, change the oil, maybe even replace some parts..."

"All that jazz", (f/n) finished.

Hajime was surprised. He didn't really expect the couple to take his counselling seriously. Most of his friends questioned his choice of career, they didn't.

He smiled at them, thinking that even the strongest couple needed a patchwork. "I see. Okay. Let me ask a question. On a scale of one to ten, how happy are you as a couple?"

 

"Eight." (f/n) answered instantly.

 

"Wait. So like, ten being perfectly happy while one being... totally and utterly miserable?" Kokichi leaned back on his chair, hands interwined behind his head.

Hajime clicked his pen, monotonously replying, "Just answer instinctively."

Kokichi looked at his wife, "Okay. Ready?"

"Ready", her fingers brushed at the silver band on her left ring finger.

They replied at the same time,

 

"Eight."

 

Hajime wrote it down. He scribbled 'honest answer' on the side. "Next Question. On a scale of one to ten, how happy do you think your partner is?" He glanced at the both of them.

Suprisingly, it was Kokichi who answered first. "Eight", he says.

"Wait. Are we allowed to have fractions?" (f/n)'s question earned an answer from both men. "If it is instinctive", they both said.

(f/n) took a breath. "Okay, I'm all set." She asked her husband, "You all set?" Kokichi nodded at her, "One, two, three..."

 

"Eight."

 

Hajime admitted to himself that the couple really are connected to one another. It's not a coincidence that both of their answers are the same.

"I see. I'll ask a personal question. How often do you have sex?"

They freezed.

"Is this really part of the counselling or are you just asking out of curiosity?" Kokichi broke the ice, smirking at Hajime. (f/n) shot a hand up, pausing her husband with his teasing. "Wait, I'm lost. Is this a one to ten thing?"

"Right", Kokichi started tapping his fingers against the armrest. "I mean, because if it is, is 'one' equivalent to 'not much'? Or is 'one', like, nothing? Because in the rules of Mathematics, zero means nothing."

Hajime lifted a brow at the man, "Is it 'one'?" Kokichi scoffed at the councilor, "As if."

This made (f/n) turn into a faint shade of red.

"Then don't concern yourself with 'one'." Hajime stood from his chair, closing the blinds on his windows.

"Nishishi~ Bit stingy there Doctor. I still have another question. What is 'ten'?" (f/n) humored Kokichi this time, "Right... Is ten... Y'know..."

"Constant... Unrelenting...", Kokichi muttered.

"Twenty-four seven... without a break. For anything", (f/n) said as she fiddled with her sleeves, smiling at Kokichi's mischievousness.

Hajime, completely on business mode, ignored the couple's antics. "It's not a one to ten scenario. It's a straight question. How often do you have sex?"

They sit there, staring at the man.

(f/n) let out a chuckle, "I have always imagined someone asking me those things. Who would've thought it will be you Mr. Hinata?" She looks at her husband, expecting an answer from him.

"If I were to apply the scale from one to ten," Kokichi wondered out loud,

"Is eleven acceptable?"

"Kokichi!" (f/n) couldn't help but stifle a laugh as she lightly slap her husband's shoulder.

Hajime had enough of the playful jokes, "Let's just change the whole topic." Kokichi pouted at that, "But I like this one!"

Again, their councilor paid no attention to the man's tantrums.

"Describe how you first met."

Kokichi took a step forward on this one. "What? You don't know your friend's love story? Are you seriously in our life?"

(f/n) nudged her husband at that.

"Okaaaaaay, I'll get serious." Kokichi glanced at his wedding ring, "It was five years ago-"

"Seven", his wife corrected him yet again.

Kokichi cleared his throat, "Right. Five or seven years ago at Hope's Peak..."

 

 

 

 

**_About five or seven years ago..._ **

 

_Future Foundation Headquarters_

 

_"It has been a week since the 'Remnants of Despair' made their move at the Auction House in London, UK. The famous billionaire, Fritz Knoss, was seen dead at the men's bathroom in the middle of the auction. The only clue that was found was a golden-colored silk handkerchief lying on the floor with the initials of ROD, the trademark of the Remnants of Despair every time they do their crime. The guards testified that no one was seen acting suspicious throughout the whole evening. Police say that there must have been an accomplice in one of the attendees at the auction on the said date. Though there hasn't been any conclusive evidence, we can say that..."_

"This is all bullshit", Sakakura grumbles as he grab the remote to turn the TV off. "Pretty damn obvious they have connections."

Kizakura enters the room with Kyoko, taking their respective seats in the table. "Calm down, the meeting hasn't even started yet." Kizakura manages to speak up to the boxer, who just 'tsked' in response.

"Is Munakata even in the building? I haven't seen him today". This made Ruruka roll her eyes at the Ultimate Farmer's words, "Of course you won't see him. He's huddled in his office 24/7." Her lover rose from the comfort of her lap, startled by the sudden commotion. He softly drew circles on her back to ease her.

Seiko appeared to be obviously troubled with the news, "The Remnants of Despair keeps getting bigger and bigger. The more they become famous, the more they get troublesome." She anxiously looked over the piled up reports about the criminal organization.

Kyoko stayed silent. She simply observed her co-officers; the words they say, and their actions. Her mind wandered off to the news headline. It has been 6 months since their first strike at the city. It was a shameless robbery at first, but it translated to kidnapping, hacking, and even bombing. These incidents occurred in different countries, making it hard for the authorities to determine their base of operations. The Future Foundation eventually took the reigns in capturing the perpetrators, but its taking too long for their liking.

The detective patiently observes from behind the scenes.

She was still waiting...

waiting for one slip-up to happen.

"Attention please."

Munakata's voice brought her thoughts to a halt. The newly appointed president stood in front of his colleagues with a stern look in his face. Tension is clearly felt by each and everyone of them.

"I'm sure all of you have been informed about the devastation at the Auction House," he started, "The victim is Billionaire Fritz Knoss. He apparently showed up with his daughter, Zyrene Knoss, at the auction. He was found dead around an hour before midnight." He opened the projector to show an image of the victim and its' info. "Our head detective, Ms. Kirigiri, personally investigated the scene."

"Kirigiri, if you please?"

He stepped aside, giving Kyoko the floor to take over the discussion. She stride to the center of the room, already used to these kind of circumstances. "Mr. Knoss was discovered dead at exactly 23:00. Upon inspecting the body, he only had one wound." The picture of the victim's dead body flashed in the screen, earning a couple of unpleasant reactions from the division heads. "His right thumb was apparently missing; there comes the only wound he has. This could only mean that his thumb was cut off after he died. He would have caused noise otherwise, which is something the culprit need to avoid. With the help of Mikan's autopsy report, it was discovered that traces of mercury and cyanide are present at Mr. Knoss' stomach. It's safe to assume he died of poison."

Koichi raised a hand to ask a question, "Were there any traces of DNA present on the body that's not his?"

"There is none. The killer must've used gloves. Even Ms. Zyrene was wearing gloves that time." She paused for a bit, remembering a few details. "His thumb was never seen at the crime scene. Our investigators already searched the Auction House but they returned empty handed. The culprit must've needed it to by-pass Mr. Knoss' bank vault."

Kirigiri nodded at Munakata, signalling him to continue the discussion for her. "Ms. Chisa talked personally to Miss Knoss. Apparently, she was in the middle of signing documents when her father excused himself to reserve a dinner for the both of them." Chisa spoke from her seat, "Her alibi is backed up with security cameras and testimonies. It's a pretty solid alibi. We also fail to see the possibility of Ms. Knoss killing her own father when she's his only heir."

"She's still under observation though", Munakata interjected.

"And what about Mr. Knoss' vault? What happened with it?" Munakata changed the slides in the projector, showing images of an empty vault to his best friend. "Stripped into nothing," he says.

"Shit. They're just right under our noses!" The ultimate boxer slammed his fist on the table, feeling frustrated at the turn of events.

Munakata patted his shoulder to calm his nerves."For now, this is all that we have. Investigation is still on-going. I'll update everyone everyday as soon as I receive additional reports. We couldn't determine who did it with just this. Although the Remnants of Despair takes the first in our list of culprits." Munakata closed the projector, finishing the topic at hand.

"Aren't we gonna do something? I'm tired of sitting around", Ruruka huffed.  
Munakata glanced towards his lover/assistant, "I think we should tell them."  
Chisa nodded in agreement, "We should."

"Should what? Just spit it out." Sakakura impatiently taps his foot on the floor. Each person in the room besides the two people were confused and curious at the same time. Was it really that relevant?

Munakata took a seat, stopping himself from sighing due to the stress of the workload. "We've received a statement from Byakuya Togami." Kyoko's eyes slightly widen at the moment she heard her former classmate's name.

"He said that they are an organization that likes attention."

Kizakura's poker face changed into a snicker, "Yeah, been noticing that too. They like targeting famous events or places."

Everyone on the table fell silent.

Seiko was the first one to speak up, "You don't mean..."

"It's exactly that." The president closed his eyes, thinking of the possibility that another attack will happen. "They may go into action again."

"Wait. What's the next big thing?" Ruruka took hold of Sonosuke's hand. Her lover responded for her, "It's the yearly Art Festival at Hope's Peak University to be held at the Metropolitan Museum of Art in New York."

"Which is why we are thinking of notifying our secret agent who's currently finishing her last year at Hope's Peak", Chisa finished. She ripped a piece of paper from her notebook to scribble something there; handing it over to Kyoko. "This is her new number, please fill her in the details. You are close friends."

Kyoko, with no room for objections, accepted the task.

Munakata stood up from his seat, "I'll give a 20-minute break. Do everything that you need to do, we will not pause the meeting once it starts." He left the room after he said those words. Everyone seems to be on edge today, including the detective.

She looked at the number on the paper.

'(f/n) (l/n). +532xxxxxxxxxx'

She excused herself from the others as she left the room, going immediately to a secluded area where she can call the said person. She glanced at every room, each of them was fairly occupied.

Who's office was always unoccupied again? Naegi was at hers right now, finishing a report. She wouldn't want to disturb him.

Just then, she stumbled upon Sakakura's office. No one would ever dare to come there.

Perfect.

She slid inside the room unnoticed. Flipping her phone on, she dialed her number.

After a few rings here and there, she picked up.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

(f/n) (l/n) has always been a normal student. Then again, being a student at Hope's Peak is never normal. She preferred to watch in the sidelines, never taking the opportunity to take the spotlight.

After all, she always played the role of person A or person B; anything but the protagonist or the antagonist.

Future Foundation, however, scouted her in secrecy because of her talent; the Ultimate Psychologist. Munakata himself extended the invitation when she was a sophomore; saying that they needed someone who can understand the way different people think, reason, and act.

'It is something the Future Foundation lacks', or so he says.

She's currently assigned under the president's command. But due to her close connection to the 14th division head, Kyoko Kirigiri, she frequently receive instructions from Munakata through her.

 

Just like this one:

 _*Bzzt* *Bzzt* *Bzzt*_  
.  
.  
.  
.  
_*Bzzt* *Bzzt* *Bzzt*_  
.  
.  
.  
.  
_*Bzzt* *Bz-_

"Hello?"

 

_"(f/n), it's Kyoko."_

 

Dressed in a simple black hoodie and pants, the ultimate psychologist walked through the halls of the renowned university. She knew what was up just from the tone of the detective's voice; an assignment. She immediately played their usual routine when it comes to phone calls.

"Oh mom, hi! Why did you call? I'm already at school." (f/n) says as she waves at her classmates by the halls. Kyoko got straight to the point due to the time limit Munakata gave.

_"Have you heard the news about the Auction House?"_

(f/n) was well-aware of how grave the situation is. "Is this about the dead cockroach in the bathroom? If it is, then I've seen it." She entered her class and went straight to her seat, ignoring the noisy white-haired inventor at her front.

 _"President Munakata hypothesized that the Remnants of Despair will attack very soon."_ The detective glanced at her watch; 16 minutes left.

(f/n) dropped her bag behind her seat. She took a small notebook and a pen. "I see. What do you want me to do then?"

_"Byakuya said that they prefer the attention. Any clue on where such grandiosity will occur next?"_

(f/n) took a take two before realizing the gist of her assignment. "Are you telling me that a rat might chew on my art homework?", she exclaimed. In all honesty, she was shocked but it made her acting realistic.

 _"That, I did. The president advised that you should stay on your toes throughout the whole event. Don't let your guard down no matter what. If something happened, investigate if you must. Make sure you don't induce suspicion or get caught."_ Kyoko took a time-check again; 12 minutes.

A tap on (f/n)'s back made her pause for a bit. She turned around to see the blonde pianist smiling at her direction with papers at hand.

"Who are you talking to? She asked in curiosity. She mouthed the word 'mom' to her with a small smile.

_"(f/n)?"_

"Oh sorry, a friend came by. Don't worry mom, I'll even buy an sticky trap on my way home."

 _"And don't trust anyone."_ Kyoko's voice is always monotonous, but it seemed different right now.

"I will mom. Thanks for worrying about me." She kept her focus on phone while Kaede waited for her to finish.

 _"Okay. I'll contact you when you get there. Stay safe."_ Kyoko opened the doors of Sakakura's office as she hung up the call. She made her way back to the conference room.

After the call, (f/n) closed her phone. She couldn't help but feel troubled. A very difficult job sprung up on her favorite event of the year. Other than that, she has to change numbers after the event. Munakata strictly told her to change her contact number every time she's tasked with a mission. It's to keep secrecy and privacy of the organization.

"That sounded bad." Kaede patted her back in an attempt to soothe the psychologist.

"It really is." (f/n) sighed for the nth time of the day as she glanced around the room. Most of her classmates are here already. "Anyway, how may I help you Kaede?"

The pianist scanned the papers on her hands. "I actually have a favor to ask of you." (f/n) hummed in response, urging the girl to continue. "You know Kiibo right? The white-haired robot from the other section?"

(f/n) immediately smiled. Kiibo is actually a close friend of hers. He's very industrious and caring, though he IS easily offended by simple remarks about him.

"Can you give these papers to him? Its the details of the Art Festival next month. He was absent at the meeting of the student council yesterday so I jot down notes for him." She gave (f/n) the papers.

"I'll make it up to you!"

The woman chuckled, "I'm looking forward to it." With that, she stood up and left the room, papers on hand. On her way to the class of the robot, she glanced at the paper.

"Art Event huh..."

She internally crossed her fingers, hoping that nothing will happen during the whole festival.

By the time she got to the classroom, she noticed something different with the room. All of the students inside were staying far from both doors.

She clicked her tongue, "Something's up."

She passed by the room. Glancing at the door, a few thin synthetic strings were tied at both sides of the entrance.

There's also another sets of strings after the one at the door. It was tied at the bottom part of the cabinet to one of the legs of the front table; making it a double trap.

It's obviously a prank.

Who would've done such a thing though?  
  
She stayed outside of the room, noticing no professor is present in the class. "Excuse me, is Kiibo here?", she asked.

A couple of mumurs were heard from the students but no one spoke a word. (f/n) looked for her friend in the group of students but he wasn't there.

"Why don't you just leave it on his table?" A voice spoke up. She looked for the source and saw a young man at the back of the room wearing a white sweater and a checkered scarf.

"Oh no, I could-"

"I inisist! That sounded important and Kiiboy obviously needs it." He kept on pressing on, she internally scoffed at the man's motives.

"Can't someone just put it there?", she countered. The man smirked at that.

"Does anyone want to go there and get that paper?" He asked the class.

No one answered.

Sighing heavily, she was left with no choice.

Internally planning, (f/n) glanced at the man who's forcing her to do this. He looked too pleased. It irked her. She, once again, eyed the entrance to the room. She couldn't see the whole set up so she had to be extra careful. The prank looked too simple.

Then she got an idea.

Walking casually towards the room, she can feel the students' stare at her. Either they just want to see if she fell for it or not. (f/n) didn't care. She only wanted to get over it.

Walking all so casually but carefully, she avoided the first string; so does the next one too. Hearing a mix of sighs in relief and gasps.

Little did she know that there's a third string that's at the bottom of the podium.

When she felt the string, she immediately drew back. It's in the same color as their floor tiles so its hard to notice.

"What the-? Why is there a string here?" She acted like any other normal person would. She didn't react on the first two sets of strings, only on the third one.

"AHHH!"

The sound of a familiar scream made her eyes dart back at the entrance way. There stood Kiibo who fell flat on the floor. This gave her the whole picture of the prank. It's well too-hidden.

The strings are connected to two lighters. Once its been pulled, it'll be lit.  
Shit.

It'll trigger the sprinkler system.

(f/n) was late in realizing the chain of events, Kiibo already triggered the lighters to turn on. She immediately went for it. Taking the lighters down the wall, she closed it shut.

Just then, she felt a water droplet came from above.

The sprinkler system turned on, making every student in the room drenched with water. She can hear students screaming, even they didn't know they'll be included in the prank despite being accomplices.

'How stupid', she thought.

So much for being careful.

She forgot how sensitive the university's fire detection system really is.

The paper she had is now soaked and unreadable. She huffed in irritation. Good thing the only sprinklers turned on is in this room. It'll be troublesome if the whole building becomes drenched.

Everyone is now trying to leave the room. (f/n) helped her friend up and settled him on a nearby chair. She's already wet, might as well stay here than join the stampede. "Are you hurt? You are waterproof right?", she asked.

The robot grunted, "Y-yeah. Just a little dizzy. My processing unit restarted the moment I fell so I had a hard time getting up." He gave her a take two. "Which reminds me, what are you doing here?"

"An errand", is the only thing she replied as she showed the wet paper to Kiibo. He gaped at it, full of disbelief. She patted him on the back and sat next to him, waiting for all of the students to leave.

When the room fell silent, she assumed that no one besides them are left. "Kiibo, as much as I like to stay, I have to go back home to change clothes. I'll get cold."

"Sure. I'll have to explain everything to the professor when the staff gets here." She can already hear the exhaustion in his voice. Feeling really bad, she scanned the room to look for the perpetrator of this whole prank.

No one is present in the room other than the two of them,

unless the other is hiding by the lockers.

She walked over to the locker area, making her steps slow but noisy. Once she reached her target, she opened the locker all too fast. This made the young man hiding inside fall on the floor, just like the way Kiibo did.

(f/n) glared at the young man, he's still not getting up. Pretending to lose consciousness seriously won't work on her. "I'll dump water on you to wake you up buddy."

With that he immediately sat up, a sheepish grin on his face. "Aww don't say that! I was just having a little fun."

She resisted the urge to knock him out. Instead, she comically pointed the whole room to his face to prove her point. He just shrugged, "Well, it's not boring anyway."

She couldn't believe this guy!

Knowing that nothing good will turn up talking to him, she turned her heels to leave the room.

A hand suddenly stopped her.

It was from the man who ruined her morning. "Wait", he says. "Isn't it rude to leave a conversation without properly introducing yourself?"

"Isn't it rude to prank someone you've never met?"

He smirked at her, "Touché." He lets go of his hold on her and smiled, "Pretty lucky of you to notice the string at the podium. If it weren't for Kiiboy, you would still be dry. Just like me!"

Gettng tired of the chatter, she's starting to feel the cold sinking in. "Look, I really have to change my clothes so if you need-", her words were cut through when a small rack sack bag was tossed at her. She took a peek inside and saw a set of extra clothes.

"Change into that," he pointed at the bag. "I brought one in case I get wet. Buuuuuut I didn't, so you can use it. No need to thank me. I'm a genuinely kind person."

She stared at the man in silence.

"C'mon! Give me some kind of reaction. I'm waiting..." He impatiently tapped his foot. She gave off a soft laugh, "You're not such a bad guy after all." For the first time since she set foot in the room, she smiled at him.

"Thanks for these."

"Hmm...", he paused, "Thank me by saying your name."

If she didn't know any better, a stranger might think he's hitting on her; but that's not the case. She looked at him. Though he won't admit it, he must've felt guilty.

"(f/n) (l/n). And you are?"

Closing the locker behind, he slid his hands on the pocket of his pants. He grinned at her, saying:

"Kokichi Oma" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inner conflict of the concept of feelings between people who think they don't deserve it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> Took me some time to write but here it is. I tried making it realistic; the inner conflict of people who carries a life with a facade. It was haaaaaaard. Hard I tell ya! But surprisingly got though with it. 
> 
> So many things happened to me this weekend so I got so little time to write this :--( Hope you enjoy the chapter! 
> 
> Fun fact: 
> 
> Montage is an art technique by making a composite picture made up of several different pictures. 
> 
> In the story, I used painting instead.

  
**Present Day**

  
"It was love at first prank."

 

The purple-haired man smiled at the memory, "Who would've thought that happened five or seven years ago? I can still remember it like it was yesterday."

His wife shared the same sentiment, "I agree. Though it wasn't really like a love at first 'prank'." Kokichi raised a brow at this, "What do you mean?"

"It was more like you left an impression on me. It's not that often I get drenched by water in class." She chuckled, making her husband's lips smile so softly. "It's a pretty cool first meeting if you ask me."

Hajime simply observed the interaction of the couple in front of him. He was always with them when it comes to reunions or simple hangouts but he never noticed the way they look nor the way they talk to each other so naturally.

His mind wanders to a famous quote he read while he was studying at home,

"It's not a lack of love, but a lack of friendship that makes unhappy marriages."  
\- Friedrich Nietzsche

His eyes trailed to the man in front of him. 'She really did made a mark on him', he thought. He's still the same prankster-slash-jerk that irritates most people but she makes him decent well enough.

He spoke up after a little while, "Okay, Let's get into the next event..."

"Describe how you fell in love."

"Hajime, I'm starting to question our friendship over the years." Kokichi looked at the councilor with disappointment. "I want a refund!"

His wife however, assured her friend, "He's just teasing you. You'll get used to it." She comfortingly says.

"Somehow, I don't want to get used to it", he sighed tiredly while getting up to his mini fridge in the room. He grabbed two cans of coffee and a bottle of panta. He closed the fridge and went back to his table, giving a can of coffee to (f/n), and of course, a panta for Kokichi.

"Thanks", she smiled as she opened the can. Kokichi, however, was ecstatic. "You keep a bottle of Panta in your office fridge? Omigod. You are now my second favorite person."

Hajime didn't know what to feel about that. "So going back, (f/n), please do the honors."

The woman placed a hand under chin, remembering the memory. "It was at the Art Event in New York, just a few weeks after we first met. It's uhmm -pretty incredible."

"More like torrid, riiiiight darling dearest?", her husband twirled some of her long locks between his fingers. "Well, uhmm", she's obviously getting shy, "it is pretty eventful. Kokichi, let me tell the story", his wife took the initiative in laying the event. Hajime thanked the gods internally.

"So two days before the big art event..."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**_April 13, 2011_**

_New York, Outside of Metropolitan Museum of Arts_

 

"Here's the last box."

The tall astronaut slowly puts the box of materials on the pile, sweat trickling down his face. "Maki Roll, can you get a towel for me?"

Before she can look for one, a small roll of towel was chucked into her direction. Having the reflexes of an assassin, she caught it easily.

"Nice catch", Kaito whistled as he was amazed with his girlfriend's coolness.

(f/n) grinned at her, "Sorry I have to throw it. Quite occupied here." She gestured the blueprints around her. "Kaede's making me finalize these so that we can start making our huge kinetic sculpture."

"No problem", the assassin said without any emotion. "Here you go Kaito."

"Thanks!" He reached for the towel but Maki didn't give it to him. She neared towards her lover and wiped his sweat for him. Kaito stood shocked at first but he looked at her lovingly; clearly touched with Maki's simple display of affection.

(f/n) can feel the happiness of the couple from her position. Smiling at the whole scene, her thoughts drifted at the trickster from the other class.

Ever since the whole sprinkler incident, their paths keep on crossing; hallways, libraries, dorms, they even eat lunch together by the school garden.

"Are you stalking me (f/n)? I think my life is in danger right now."

She gave a small laugh at the memory. Kokichi said those words when both of them met at a vending machine inside the campus. Kiibo even suspected Kokichi bullying her when he saw the both of them throwing paint tubes at each other during one of their free time.

 

Wait, why is she thinking of him?

 

"(f/n)? Are you almost done there?"

She quickly dismissed the thought in her head before turning towards the pianist. "Yeah. Almost."

"You can take a break. You've been doing that since yesterday. I'll ask Angie to take over for you." Kaede gave her a wink before leaving to check up on her other classmates. Internally thanking her friend, she arranged the blueprints and placed them in a corner.

'Kaede must've known I've been itching to look around', she swore to make it up to her later.

Standing on her toes, she can feel the numbness of her legs. She's been sitting on the ground for too long. Extending her arms and legs, she heard a bone cracking or two making her wince.

"I'm getting rusty," she mumbled, forming knots on her forehead. Just then, her phone rang. When she looked up to the number, it was Kyoko. Immediately, she picked up.

 

"Hey mom."

She can hear shuffling noises from the background, " _Have you arrived safely?_ "

"Yeah", was her only reply. She kept on a 'casual conversation act' as she passes by the other class' booths, seeing a familiar face or two. She couldn't find a particular purple haired man out of the crowd.

" _Naegi and I will come there, as an alumnus representative of the class 78th, but we will also be investigating throughout the event_." She hummed in response. This will make things easier for her 'cause back up is provided.

" _As usual, pretend we don't know each other_." A voice in a background saying, 'Kyoko, it's time', can be faintly heard. She guessed it to be the Ultimate Lucky Student of class 78th. "I will mom. Thanks for reminding me, keep safe!"

The call went off.

Placing her phone into the pocket of her jean shorts, continuing to look around. Everyone's buzzing inside the building; piled up boxes here and there, paint buckets on the floor, newspapers, screws, paint canvas, and even metal plates! Excitement is seen throughout every corner of the building.

A precious moment indeed, although someone wants to ruin it.

While she was looking around, a warm hand was on her shoulder, halting her. With a confused expression on her face, she turned around to see the famous avocado-haired friend, who at the same time, Kokichi's classmate. "For someone who has free time, you look preoccupied", he donned her a smile that most of the women at Hope's Peak would melt into. It won't work on her though.

Besides, he already has his eyes on the Pianist.

"Hey Rantaro! Didn't see you there", her eyes fell to the canvas on his hands, covered in white sheet. "Guess your class will be doing painting?"

"A montage to be exact", he corrected. She peeked behind his back to see his classmates putting up their own paintings into a one huge piece. "I'll be looking forward for the finish product." He gave a wry smile, "We did have some complications though."

 

(f/n) already knew what that is.

 

"What did Kokichi do this time?"

He gave off a hearty laugh at her expression, "As usual, you're fast to catch on. Apparently, he wanted to exclude himself to the activity. He wanted to display his own painting apart from others." Somehow, the news didn't really gave a shock to the woman. Kokichi always wanted attention one way or another. "Eventually, we gave-in to him since it'll make the montage uneven anyway."

"So he prevails. Again." She said to herself.

Rantaro chuckles at that, "It still amazes me on how you guys get along so well. Wherever you are, he follows. I wouldn't be surprised if you started going out." She raised a brow at him, caught off guard with what he said. "Our first meeting really isn't an ideal scenario so I highly doubt that." A feel of uncertainty pooled inside her as she said those words.

"It's just a 'what if' (f/n). Don't let it bother you too much." He ruffles her hair in a joking manner. "I'll be off now. Tell Kaede I said 'hi'." With her nod, he left.

Her thoughts went back to what Rantaro said. She never really went out with anyone in her whole life. Dedicating herself with studies, honing her talent, and being an agent for Future Foundation, the thought of romance never even crossed her mind -even when she goes undercover.

Can someone like her genuinely fall in love?

Sighing at the swirl of doubt in her mind, she began to look for the man who's been troubling her thoughts.

"Where could he be? Haven't seen him since yesterday." She asked to herself. She should've asked Rantaro.

Whenever she saw a familiar figure, she would ask for the short purple haired man. No one was able to give her an answer though. Kokichi is an expert at hide and seek but right now, she doesn't have time for that.

She continued to search for him, but to no avail, she couldn't find him.

Looking for a shade, she rested herself under a London Plane Tree. She closed her eyes, feeling the warm temperature and cool afternoon air at the same time.

She suddenly felt sentimental.

She always wished for these kind of moments. Moments where nothing evil happens. Moments where she doesn't have to pull the trigger. Moments where she can appreciate the simple things in life.

 

Oh how she longed for a normal life.

 

The doubt inside her rose up again. Kaito and Maki's relationship, and Rantaro's words about possible romance kept bugging her.

Love huh?

(f/n) was an orphan so she never experienced familial love. She do have friends she care for but she can never be truly honest with them. A couple love is even more improbable for her.

More like something she thinks is not suited for her.

Every time she goes undercover, she had to put on a facade. Pretend like a very innocent woman who kills when their guards are down. All for the sake of erasing the evil in the world

But when will it end? She disliked everything; the pain, the suffering, the lies.

 

Lies. Lies. Lies.

Lying is as easy as breathing for her. But she couldn't lie to herself. She's a psychologist. She can read everyone like an open book, including herself. Though, there is someone in particular who's hard to crack.

Opening her eyes once again, she glanced to her watch.

16:25

Still have some time to spare, she decided to take a nap.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
When she woke up, the sky is already dark.

Something felt different. She noticed a blanket covering her form which isn't there before. Looking around, she saw her robot friend just around the corner, talking to the dark haired Ultimate Detective.

Ah, she has such good friends.

She rose up from the grass, making sure no dirt clung unto her. She looked at the time:

17:48

Neatly folding the blanket in her arms, she approached the two men. "Hey, thanks for this. It's very nice of you." She gave it to Kiibo. The said robot smiled at her in assurance, "It's not a big deal. Anytime (f/n)."

Shuichi, who is currently making tea, greeted her. "Good evening (f/n). Kaede told me to fetch you." He gave her a cup of warm tea in which she gratefully accepts, "It's getting pretty cold out here so Kaede told everyone to continue the preparation tomorrow. Everyone went back to their hotel rooms."

"Ah, thank you Shuichi." She sipped her tea ever so slowly to avoid burning her tongue, "Do you want to go back? I may have held the both of you in your engagements."

"We can", he started, "but after we finish our tea." She nodded in understanding.

The three of them stayed outside for almost an hour engrossed with the exchange of stories. When they arrived though, Rantaro's troubled look welcomed them. As soon as his eyes fell on (f/n), he briskly walked toward her.

"I have a favor," he says, "Kokichi has been in his room ever since yesterday. He hasn't left. No meals or anything."

Immediately catching his drift, she asked for his room. "Room 216, 11th floor", he replies.

She went straight for the elevators.

Repeatedly clicking the the "Up" button, getting impatient every second. When it opened, she went inside and wasted no time. The elevator trip was at its slowest yet. She doesn't know why she's agitated. Heck, she doesn't even know what to say when he sees her face.

As soon as the elevator arrived on her destination she strutted towards his room, checking each room label for his.

Each step became louder.

Each step became heavy.

When she was finally before his door, she tried opening it but it's locked. Removing her hair pin, she picked the door.

*click* Unlocked.

Taking a deep breath, she opened his room.

And then she saw him.

====================================

**_April 12, 2011_ **

New York, Outside the Metropolitan Museum of Art

  
"Ugh. I already told you, I'm not gonna do it. Not this time."

Standing behind the shadows of the pillars at the museum's entrance, a man in the beginning of his 20s had his eyebrows ceased. "As much as I like to lie, that's not a lie, so fuck you Junko and leave me alone."

* _click_ *

He hang up, shoving his phone in the pocket of his hoodie, sour mood evident in his aura. He looked around his surroundings, thinking of someone who would provide him entertainment.  
There he saw Kiibo, who is currently running away from the Ultimate Inventor. Kokichi scoffed, he didn't want to deal with the blonde 'cum dumpster', or so he calls her. He saw his friend, Rantaro, but he's currently avoiding him with all the 'class cooperation' and stuff.

And then his eyes landed on her.

Currently carrying piles of rolled up blue prints, she slowly set them down on the ground. A small sound of 'oof!' left her lips. Small beads of sweat started to roll down but she quickly wiped it. He was about to go to her when a couple of people came by, must be her classmates, chatting each other. He saw her smile, laughing along them.

It would be better if he's the cause of that.

He suddenly felt bad.

Stopping his tracks, he turned around, walking briskly towards his hotel room. Once he reached, he slammed the door shut and flopped himself unto his bed.

Hands covering his face, he frustratingly let out a yell.

He caught feelings -caught feelings real bad.

Their first meeting was something he didn't expect but he'd already heard of her from his green-haired friend. Their occasional bickering in the halls translated to lunch time meet-ups, library hangouts, coffee dates (in which Kokichi adds a shit ton of sugar cubes in his drink), and breaking into the art room only to throw paints at each other. Though due to Kiibo and Kaede's influence, they manage to cover it all up.

He might have caught feelings on that time. Which is something he shouldn't have in the first place.

He stared at the ceiling, picturing her face, "So fucking stupid." No wonder he was on a sour mood lately.

He arose from his bed and went to the box he brought for the event. A couple of canvas, oils, paint brushes, spray paints, and various art materials inside. He brought out a small whiteboard with the faces and names of people written on it. When he saw hers, he encircles it with a red marker.

His mind flashes back to the call he received,

" _Agent Oma, we need you to participate in the latest mission in New York_."

"Nuh-uh. No way. I already told Mukuro that I'm on leave." He rolled his eyes, getting irritated at every moment. " _But Miss Enoshima said_ -"

"Look, we already have the enemy organization tailing us. Why do we have to keep dangling ourselves in front of them? Pure offense to Junko, she's definitely stupid."

" _Sir, I have direct orders that -ow!_ " the phone was snatched from the caller's hand, a familiar carefree voice can be heard. " _Hey! How's my favorite phantom thief? Enjoying New York I see_."

"Cut all the BS, I asked for a leave and I'm getting one." Kokichi continued to glance around, looking for someone who might be eavesdropping. " _And I'm gonna give it to you sweetie, but after you've done what I told you to do._ "

"Or what?" He can feel her smirking from the other side of the line. " _You owe me Kokichi. Better nail it down to your head. You're going to sabotage this art event to give everyone the despair their asking for_."

  
He frowned at the memory. He would've gone through with the mission if not for a certain someone who's been looking forward to it.

His eyes landed on the blank canvas. He started taking out various art materials. Taking his mind off the psychotic fashionista, he began his strokes. His thoughts wandered off to the woman who's been bugging his mind for the past days.

She was the only thing that felt normal for him. But he couldn't push his luck, he knew that.

How can he even dare to dream of sharing something special with her?

He would always tease her, pull pranks on her and stuff but she wouldn't fall for those. She's smart. He would always follow her, but he always told himself that its to annoy the heck out of her.

Until he felt all mushy inside.

Kokichi would really like to drown right now in Gonta's pet bugs and never wake up again.

He suddenly stopped painting to see a very familiar woman in the canvas. He groaned.

Standing up to his feet, he took a pack of cigarette's that he stole from Ryoma's bag and went to the terrace. He rarely smoked, only after completing a mission, but he made an exception today. Lighting up a stick, he looked below.

Everything appeared to be so small.

Amidst of everything, his eyes seem to still see her, casually talking to other random people that he doesn't care. Everywhere he goes, she always manages to have a presence.

He stayed outside for an hour or two before going inside. He pulled out another canvas and started to paint again.

He'll cram his artwork for the exhibit tonight. Afterall, he needs to keep his mind off of things.  
.  
.  
.

It didn't dawn in him that he finished at 15:00 of the next day.

He felt too distracted. After starting over again last night, he made errors one after another which is highly uncharacteristic of him.

He opened his phone to see a swarm of texts inside. He ignored all of them but one.

From: WetPsychoQueen

Hi Kokichi! Where are you? I was looking for you yesterday but you weren't with your class.

P.S. Have you changed my name in your contacts?

He shuts his phone off.

Walking towards the mirror, he looked at himself; slash of different colored paints on his face and shirt, shaggy hair, smell of cigarette faintly present, eye bags very deep and dark. In short, he looked down straight ugly.

Trashy as his room, he couldn't care less. He lied down on his bed and closed his eyes.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

He woke up around 18:38.

Squinting his eyes in the light of his room, he looked to the windows, dark skies were now over them.

Stomach growling due to the lack of food, he decided to just have the hotel's resto deliver his meal. He wanted to ignore a particular woman from the bunch.

After finishing his call, he once again stared at the canvas sprawled out in his room. Most of them were her in different angles, backgrounds, and expressions.

Since when was he a hopeless romantic?

He was about to go to the bathroom when he heard a faint click on the door, shock immediately setting down his expression.

And then he saw her.

 

======================================

(f/n) was completely speechless when she saw the inside of his room. It was topsy turvy all over.

When she stared at him, he also seemed loss for words but quickly hid the shock in his expression. "My, my, picking the door of my room. Am I finally rubbing off on you?" She didn't reply fast, her eyes trailed to the piles of canvas in his room. All of it in which looks like her. He mentally cursed himself at that, but played cool. When she spoke, she acted like the scene didn't affect her.

"Isn't it the other way around? You're pretty much my no.1 fan." She went inside, closing the door with a click behind her. "You made a very good job at making me look good anyway."

He comically rolls his eyes at her, "These paintings are so not you. I bought them off the internet." His lie made her raise her brow at him, "Oh. So please indulge me, why are you covered in paint? Why is this room so wrecked? And have you been smoking?"

"(f/n), it's called art, this is an art event we're in. It's not covered by the four walls of the museum." Avoiding the answer to her question, he went straight to the bathroom. He can hear her talking but he closed the door on her. Removing his paint smudged hoodie, he turned the shower on.

His bathroom door immediately opened. An arm suddenly stopped him, "Wait. I'm not finished yet."

To say he was surprised was an understatement. Partly amused, he faced her, topless with a messed up bed hair. "To enter the bathroom with a guy? Wow. You're bold (f/n). Have you ever done this before?"

"Something's wrong with you." She says.

He hated it. He hates her talent.

"And now you're overstepping your boundaries. (f/n), please leave." She always manages to see a bit of his facade which irritates him, but he has to admit, it looked kinda hot.

"No."

He had an idea to get her to leave.

His other hand pulled her inside the shower, cold water soaking the both of them. His tone quite serious, "You asked for it."

She squeaked at the cold temperature. "Why is it that every time I'm with you, I get freakin' wet?"

"Your contact name does you justice", he replies, hold still tight on her. "Kokichi! Let me go! I'm floors apart from you jeez, I don't want to walk the halls like a sprinkler."

He didn't.

The distance between the two of them were really close. (f/n) wasn't able to notice them but he sure did. He gulped, feeling unsure.

"Kokichi?" She was looking at him right now, tension was starting to pile up in the air. Both of them can feel it. "Why did you paint me?"

"Hmm... I don't know. Kinda going for 'turning into something ugly to pretty' kind of thing."

Silence ensues.

If she could confirm just this one thing,  
If he could just have the chance to do one thing,  
If both of them could just be normal foolish college students,

They'll both take this opportunity.

She lifted her hand to wipe the streaks of paint on his face. "You look horrible", she whispers. "Well, I usually take beauty sleeps but I am so dedicated to art that I skipped a day." He replied nonchalantly.

"I see."

No one was making an effort to leave.

Eyes trailing to each other's lips, their faces slowly closed the distance. Both of them knew the uncharted territory their crossing. The feeling of unsure dissipated and replaced with euphoria, longing, and a little bit of lust. (f/n) stopped midway, whispering the question once again,

"Why paint me?"

This made Kokichi stop. He hummed, "Appreciation for the lack of beauty." (f/n)'s face showed a sign of 'not believing you'.

"Oooooor maybe because of this."

He kissed her. Full on the lips.

If a stranger would've seen it, it's a normal kiss. But for them, that's the most honest one they have apart from going undercover and risky missions. No open mouth kisses. No tongues dancing.

Just a simple kiss.

He pulled away to look at her face, curious at her reaction would be.

Cheeks tainted with a light shade of red, she lifted her left hand to cover her eyes. "W-wait. I h-have to process t-this."

He felt giddy inside. Knowing that he's able to make such a reaction from the woman he started to have feelings for made him go bolder. "You want me to give you a year or something?"

She lightly smacked his shoulder,"Okay, Just kiss me again you brat." She has her arms settling on top of his shoulders, playing with his hair.

"Coming right up!" He swooped in, kissing her again.

The force made her back up against the wall but Kokichi's hand was behind her head to support her. She tilted her head to give better access, tugging a few strands of his hair making him groan. His hands was travelling down to her thighs, hoisting her up without breaking the kiss. She locked her legs behind his back in response. His right hand was still on one of her legs but the other one cupped her face. Feeling something around her bottom lip, she opened her mouth to give him what he wants. His tongue immediately met with hers. It wasn't the battle of dominance, its more on dancing.

The water from the shower was still on, making everything look hotter -and heavier. Kokichi was the first to pull away, "You're getting heavy. Can you pleaaaase take off that sweater?" She couldn't help but chuckle at him, "Well, you did pull me in. Good thing I removed my shoes before I entered the bathroom."

"(f/nnnnnnnn)"

"Jeez, okay. If I didn't know any better, you just want to see me in a state of undress." With his hands on both of her legs to keep her from falling, she removed her top revealing a lacy cream bra on. Kokichi looked impressed, "I never said I didn't though." He kissed her again, this time, on her neck. He left pecks here and there but when he found her soft spot that let a moan escape her lips, he felt greedy. He licked, nipped, and sucked the flesh earning muffled sounds and heavy breathing from the woman.

'That's gonna leave a mark.' She internally thought if she packed scarves or turtle necks for the trip.

Her hands nested on his hair, she started drawing circles on it to soothe him as he continued to explore her neck. They'll miss dinner time and Kokichi hasn't eaten anything. "Hey Kokichi", he bit an area in response, "I don't -ah! w-well -uhh", he started grinding his hips against hers, purposely making it hard for her to speak.

*Bing*

The doorbell.

(f/n) stopped but Kokichi paid no heed. She kept on tapping his shoulder but he ignored the sound. When it was the 5th ring and the room's phone rang, he begrudgingly let her down. He took a towel from the rack and gave it to her while he approached the door, completely soaked while giving a carefree look to whoever disrupted them.

"Sir, here's the meal you ordered."

Kokichi forgot that for a moment, "Finally! You can go now." He slammed the door to the room boy's face and settled the food to his table. He can see (f/n) leaning against the bathroom door, towel covering her top while another one was on her hand. She approached the man, wiping the beads of water on his face and hair. She didn't say anything.

If only he knew she remembered how Maki acted to Kaito a while ago.

"As much as I don't like to leave, I have to. And you need to take a proper bath and eat", she started, "We'll see each other sooner or later." She turned to the door, wet sweater at tow. He grabbed her hand, "Not so fast psychoqueen. Unlike Miu who walks the halls disturbingly, you need to get dressed."

He went to his bag, took a dark shirt and khaki shorts, and gave it to her. She smiled at the sweet gesture, "This is the second time you lend me clothes." He smirked, "I did get you wet." Noticing the double implication of his words, she gave a laugh, "You are so over yourself."

Looking at his clothes she asked who owns the room next to his, "Gonta left, Himiko right, why do you ask?"

She shrugged, "I'll just change at Gonta's room. He's a gentleman so I guarantee that he'll let me use his bathroom while he leaves his own room. I'll be borrowing your towel."

"They'll know you came from my room."

She raised a brow, "Can't see any problem with that." He hugged her from behind, "Are you implying something hmm?" She turned around, face dangerously close to his, "I don't do things half-assed Kokichi Oma."

"What a coincidence! I don't too."

She kissed him. "You'll get cold. Take a warm bath and eat." Giving him a hug, she glanced once again in his paintings and smiled.

She left his room after that.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Mr. Oma, you paint?" Hajime couldn't stop himself from getting surprised. The said man tsked at the friend who knew less of him, "Duh, it was a hobby of mine." He settles his hand on the knee of his wife, drawing invisible circles on her skin.

"Most of them were child's drawing though", (f/n) butted in. Her husband faked a gasp, "You ratted me out!" She smiled at him. "It's still in the house. Mikan actually thought someone professional painted it when she visited."

Hajime paused, "Are you inviting me to your home?"

(f/n) looks surprised for once, "Everyone is welcome. Though you may get overwhelmed since DICE is there but I assure you, like 70%, they're good people."

"What about the 30%?"

"Pranks and all that." She grinned at the memory of the people who became her family ever since she married Kokichi. "You can bring Chiaki and Shouta too. They like games so I'm sure Chiaki will have fun."

Hajime glanced at the photo in his desk, his wife and baby smiling heartily at the picture he took in their garden. He once again, looked at the couple before him, talking about the people in their house and how they're doing.

Kokichi displaying the rare genuine smile at the thought of his family.

(f/n) happily reminiscing stories.

If he didn't know their story, he would think they probably had a fairytale romance.

 

Who would've known they pointed guns at each other at one point?


End file.
